randomdoorwaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuesday Woden
Tuesday is an Elvish Hero in the RD universe. History Childhood When she was young, she was abandoned in the Void Forest. Tuesday friended a brown bear cub and had soon become its companion. She named him Haal. A blacksmith from the nearby village found her and brought her to shelter. Soon enough, her bear friend came to live with her. The blacksmith, named Bast, raised her, and as she grew, so did her home and her beloved animal comrade. The two would spar together, testing each other's abilities and improving their battle strategy individually and combined. Young Adulthood Tuesday later ended up getting the position as Mayor in her town and named it Squamous. She moved into the Mayors home and even created and installed a personalized room for Haal. After a few months, she created new housing and cleaned up much of the city. Newcomers came to the taverns and Squamous began to be a more popular spot for travelers. Tuesday was ecstatic about these advances within her town, hoping more would come to love it as she did. Once necromancers arrived in the area and began attacking, the Paladin Order showed up to stop them. Tuesday aided the Paladin Order in their battle. After the necromancers were either killed or driven away, Tuesday sought out a recruiter from the Order. She soon joined and proved herself to her allies. Adulthood When the Battle of Hark arose, the Paladin Order went to the city to assist the Dwarves in taking their land back from the humans. The Dwarven Arm and the Dwarven Royal Navy, along with the forces of the Order and a powerful Hero, Parametheus, helped in succeeding the mission. After the battle, Tuesday was flown back to her hometown, Squamous. From there, she had planned to reclaim the Citadel for her race. She hired two Mercenaries and two Paladins to aid her in her quest. It took days to fly there on an old Dwarven ship from Wekna. During that time, she improved her cooking skills. Upon arriving at the shore, they snuck their way to the Citadel. Tuesday quickly learned how to open the magically sealed doors and her team followed behind her. It was eerie inside. They first found the body of a Karazimmian Grand Master. Tuesday decided to take his magical ring. Soon, the group noticed strange things. A few of the skeletons of the long lost dead were roaming around in the dark, trying to attack them. The two Paladins that had come along in the journey had been separated from the group and killed. When Tuesday and her allies, Mr. Rogers and the Giant, Karazzim, heard one of the Paladins running down the stairs, they saw he was only bone. They spoke to him, but he only repeated the same sentence, the sentence he spoke before he died. After fighting off the creatures, they explored further. Tuesday and her allies found the beacons activation point and rightfully activated it. When exploring further, the group heard humming and they all decided to follow it. What they found was an extremely old Elf. He came out of hiding and explained that protecting the Citadel was now Tuesday's responsibility. He then killed himself by standing in the beacons light. They knew that the Dwarves wouldn't be happy and the group, Mr. Rogers, the Giant, and Tuesday decided to strategize their battle plan. Inside the Citadel were weapons forgotten in time, they never used them as they were weapons none of them were familiar with. Soon enough, the Dwarven Arm and the Dwarven Navy sent two warriors, an archer, and an Elvish cleric to reclaim the Citadel as their own and learn more about their opponents. Shortly after their arrival, Tuesday bribed two of the warriors to be on their side. The Elf and the archer were still desperate for battle. Later, the cleric died and the archer became too depressed to fight. This was when the group and the warriors noticed that the Dwarven Arm and the Dwarven Navy were approaching on their ships. Following the wait for the attack, they also spotted an old ship on its way. No one knew who or what its purpose was. The beings on the unknown ship were Sea Elves and they had been lead home by the Citadels beacon after being lost at sea for ages. Upon arrival, Amson, the Sea Elf leader, had ordered the takedown of the Dwarven ships. His army shot harpoons into the sides of the Dwarven vessels and pulled them down to the ground, causing them to crash and set the surrounding woods on fire. Subsequently, Barin, the leader of the Paladin Order joined in the battle to aid the Dwarves, making it a much more difficult fight for the Elves. Amson saw this and insulted him and the God of RD, Bruce. Bruce, of course, heard this and appeared in the midst of the battle. Showing off his powerful abilities, Bruce snapped an enormous amount of gold onto the battlefield. He then challenged Amson to survive three rounds with Barin. Both parties accepted his challenge. Barins armor and weapons were removed to keep the fight fair. After an intense few minutes, Amson had survived. He then offered himself up as Bruces slave in exchange for the Citadels safety. He asked that the tower be kept in Tuesday's name and that it stay in the possession of the Elves, as it had always been intended. Bruce agreed, finding the proposition intriguing. He shortly left, leaving his gold behind. Barin followed in his footsteps, leaving his equipment behind as well. Tuesday, Amson, and the two warriors decided how to divide the gold and who would get certain items from Barins belongings. Appearance Her appearance is that of an ordinary Elf. She has wide green eyes with flakes of gold shimmering through. Her hair can be categorized as reddish-blonde, short, and messy but maintained. Tuesdays build is tall and slim but her thinness shouldn't be seen as weakness, she is stronger than she looks. Category:Hero Category:Elf